The Only Reason
by BleedingPolaroid
Summary: ( P.S. If you're a DomLetty fan read) This is just going to be some poems that me and my friends write
1. The Only Reason

The Only Reason

Your the only reason,

I get up in the morning

Visions of your face,

Are my gentle waking

Your the only reason,

I continue to live 

Your soothing words,

Are my stress relief

Your the only reason,

I love

Because your the only one,

I love

By Alesia Morrison

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~*

R/R one of my best friends wrote this poem about her boyfriend and I thought it would be a perfect perspective of the way Letty feels about Dom.

*VB*

~Heather~ 


	2. Impossible

Impossible

You told me,

I could never do it

You told me,

It was impossible

You told me,

I would never leave

You told me,

I wouldn't make it,

without you

You told me,

I couldn't do anything

You showed me,

No faith

Well, 

I'm doing it,

Living without you

You told me,

I could never do it

But now,

I am

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

R/R This poem was written by me. It's supposed to be about Letty leaving Dom. But don't hate me for it. I was in Teen Living Class (Boring) when I wrote it.

*VB*

~Heather~


	3. I Wish

I wish

I wish,

you were still here

I wish,

I could see your beautiful face

I dream,

every night about you

I dream,

that I could hold you in my arms again

I cry,

when I think about you

I cry,

when I'm alone

I would,

change everything about me

I would,

love you forever

I will,

always love you

And I will,

see you soon

__

There was complete silence besides the sound of a wounded man taking his life because her lost the woman he loved.

By: VinsBaby1989

*-----------------*------------------*------------------*---------------*---------------*

R/R

I know it is sad and it sucks sorry. I wrote it during Pre-Algebra Class(snooze) so I was bored and decided to write something sad.

In case you're wondering this is written in Dominic's Pov about Letty after she died from her injuries from the crash.

~I wanna give a shout out to my girl Anjel thanks for talking to me when I was bored and giving me some ideas.

Much Peace and Love

*VB*

~Heather~


	4. Yourself

Yourself

When I wake up,

Day after day

I'm forced to comply,

with the standards that are made

A certain image,

must be maintained

And a single,

state if mind to keep

The race to be better,

than everybody else 

is literally driving me insane

Individuality is just so important,

it sets us all apart

from the robots,

this world produces 

Life is so short,

for some even shorter

People die everyday,

without ever experiencing 

true love or friendship

So don't make my mistake,

don't follow the crowd

stand up and be proud,

Sound off for yourself

And just be yourself

By: Alesia Morrison

*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

R/R 

I don't know how this goes along with anything but my friend wrote it and I liked it so I'm putting it up, I guess you could say it's in Letty's perspective 

*VB*

~Heather~ 


	5. Mixed

Mixed

For some reason,

my nights are now sleepless,

And my days not long enough

Constantly thinking about you,

has made going home torture 

The times I'm not with you

are just to much to bare

All I want is to see you face,

taste your lips,

feel your heart beating next to mine

What are these feelings inside me

these things I've never felt,

the love, passion, and yet,

I still unsure

Not quite sure how you feel,

If the love I feel,

is shared by two

or am I one again

all alone?

I wish this was easy,

some seem to think it is,

but the fact is,

until you play the game,

you can't feel the shame

By Alesia Morrison


	6. I Love

I Love

I love,

the way you talk

I love,

they way you smile

I love,

the way you hold me

when I'm scared

I love,

the way you kiss me,

with such passion and caring

I love,

the way you love me

I love,

everything about you

your laugh,

your eyes, 

your lips

I could just go on forever

naming everything about you that,

I love

By: VinsBaby1989


	7. True Love

When you look into  
  
someones eyes,  
  
and they speak without   
  
actually speaking,  
  
you have found true love  
  
--- Unknown 


	8. You

"You"  
  
I can't stop thinking about you  
  
your always on my mind  
  
I think about you constantly  
  
your the center of my life  
  
I think about you when I lay down  
  
and when I'm fast asleep  
  
In my heart and in my mind  
  
these secrets I will keep  
  
You've gotten down under my skin   
  
and there you found the key to my heart  
  
you opened the door so carefully  
  
and slowly stepped inside  
  
I want to be with you forever  
  
and we'll walk side by side  
  
you hold me in your arms  
  
and all my fears slip aside  
  
By: Alesia Morrison 


	9. Sometimes

Sometimes

Things don't always go the way we plan,

Sometimes,

Things happen that we don't understand

But one thing I do is you

When you came into my life,

You turned my world around

You showed me love, and happiness

You made me cry

With you sometimes I was,

Happy, sad, hurt

But you always made it better even if

You caused it

Now that were apart,

So far away from one another

I miss you so much,

I hope to see you again soon

To tell you it's not your fault,

That I'm gone

Because sometimes things happen we don't understand

And me leaving you was one of them

By: VinsBaby1989 


	10. Forget

****

Forget

Forget everything I ever told you

and when I said I cared

because it turns out you were never true

and now my heart is wearied

Forget the time we talked 

and I told you all my fears

because after that you walked 

and fears turned to tears

Forget when I said I loved you

and when you asked me to wait

because when I found it to be something new

the love turned to hate

Forget the rain, the sun, the sky

Forget the pain of you and I 

Forget to try

and leave me to cry

By: Alesia Morrison 


End file.
